Sweet Talk
by one day in the night
Summary: Our relationship is a secret, lies and cheating are part of our daily lives. I see her wearing thin with indecision's and guilt, but I will do anything to survive this impending war together. No matter what it takes. Veela!Draco. Rated M for violence, and stuff, also because I'm paranoid. Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling
1. Summary

_**"To Summarize the Veela**_

_**By Odishen Deeven**_

_**This script was created to inform a specific audience, the Veela, mates of the Veela and anyone who is related to one, but not for pure curiosity (in which I advise you to put this book down if you do not wish to be hexed). **_

_**A Veela is, in very short words, a magical creature who is sentient and very sexually oriented. That is not to say that the Veela would rape anyone who crosses their path, in fact they rarely engage in sexual escapades with anyone but their mates. However, the complete meaning of 'sexually oriented' that I mentioned will be further explained in the reading. Now I will separate this brief recapitulation into seven sections; the origins of Veela, the physical aspects of a Veela, the genetics of a Veela, reproduction, the mates of Veelas, the customs and consequences of suppression.**_

_**The Origins: **_

_**Many have speculated that the Veela come from Sirens, there is half truth in this theory. We have origins that connect to the mer people however not from Sirens specifically, we have aspects of birds, and a great deal of magic, also most Veela's are cunning; this is do to our parentage. The Veela came from the union of Morgan Le Fey and Merlin himself. Although most people who are not Veela would be very spectacle about this claim, this claim was never written in any other book for it is a Veela's secret. Veela's pass this knowledge to their young so we never forget, but not to outsiders (so do not speak of this to anyone else, because from this point on you are enchanted into secrecy). The magical world have speculated enough about us, and I tire of hearing the most obscene and utter rubbish theories many have made about us and our beginning.**_

_**Now, as many of you probably (and very well should know) Merlin and Morgan do not have a nice history, in fact there are countless books that can describe the many reasons and forms they hated each other. **_

_**There is no concrete proof of Merlin's heritage but many say he is the offspring of an incubus and a human. Merlin was very righteous, powerful, loyal, vindictive in some ways and cunning in others, he is arguably the most powerful sorcerer. Although, some books say that Salazar Slytherin taught him some magic, I believe that they exchanged information instead of one just teaching the other, for Merlin was born and practiced magic before Salazar. He was also very manipulative in fact he actually engineered the birth of King Arthur. Although he cared for many he would turn against anyone who became a threat to Arthur. It was no wonder he was sorted in The House of Slytherin. **_

_**Morgan was very much like Merlin, but there were some aspects that clearly showed there differences. Her heritage is very obscure, although one thing is clear she was the product of rape, Arthurs father with his generals wife. It is said that Morgan could shapeshift easily, some saw her as a 'fairy', a mermaid, a beautiful young women who could age at will, some say she was evil other that she was a savior. Some don't believe her mother was human or that she might have been half of another species. She was one of the first to find her Animagus, which is a bird. Morgan held onto grudges, she was very emotional, she would do anything for the people she cared for and would seek revenge for anyone who would wrong her. Morgan was a seductress and a witch of the dark arts, a very powerful one at that, she was also an expert in healing magic. Morgan is a mystery to many even to us, her children. **_

_**Morgan at some point in time was Merlin's apprentice, they had a few escapades here and there but nothing solid. It was in the final moment of Merlin's written history that both of these individuals came together. **_

_**Merlin was trapped by The Lady of the Lake, many have speculated on who this lady might be, and how she would have trapped Merlin. Many have come up with the most complicated theories and very outrages ones too, but the answer is a very simple one, love. Morgan hid her identity from Merlin when he found her, as the enchantress that she was it was easy to intagle Merlin in her web. Before he knew it he was trapped under the lake with her spell, there she revealed herself to Merlin. Outrage they engaged in battle but stopped when Morgan told Merlin that as she was deceiving him she too fell in love. **_

_**Their union birthed the first Veela, no one knows for sure if we were product of their different heritage or if Merlin and Morgan had created a spell that would commemorate their love into their child. **_

_**Physical Aspects of a Veela:**_

_**A Veela must be to the common eyes the 'Perfect' being. By, perfect I mean no blemishes on their skin, birth defects or anything that would push away a possible mate. Veelas normally have pale skin and fair hair, do to Merlin (fair hair) and Morgana (pale skin), although some might have darker hair. **_

_**Males tend to be very tall and Female tend to be slim, both are very strong. However, they are not very buff (to not hurt their mates) or have a large build (so that their mates don't feel intimidated), women have medium sized hips for better birthing. Females tend to have medium to large breast to catch (keep) their mates attention and to ensure that their young have enough to feed. **_

_**When the Veela feels threatened their eyes turn completely black to enhance their sight, grown fangs, claws, magical feathers that act as shields to any harmful spell, as well as to flee if it is needed. Other changes include their enhanced sense of smell for poison, their sense of touch is numbed to make sure that any injury does not cause distraction, there is no change in their sense of hearing or shape of ears. A males feathers are larger than a female because their build is larger. The female on the other hand has larger claws and fangs, to hurt their enemy since they do not have such a large build so they rely on speed and tactic.**_

_**Genetics of the Veela**_

_**Not much is known of the genetics of the Veela due to the fact that the species came to exist because of magic. However, it is safe to safe it is a magically enhanced mutation within the magical human DNA. It mostly affects the skeletal system as well as the magical 'charge' a person can hold. **_

_**There is also a mysterious but vital genetic factor that concerns reproduction and our mates.**_

_**Reproduction**_

_**Males have a larger genitalia than normal males, this is so that their female mates are satisfied and do not stray from them. It also helps with conception, the penis is large enough so that when mating the sperm is always released into the uterus and so the chances of impregnating their mates are higher. **_

_**Females have longer menses, to make sure that the days to conceive are longer and the rates much higher. The female Veela menses are different than that of any other female, while she bleeds it does not flow heavy, but just a small stream. In fact the blood is barely noticeable at all, this way their mates will not turn them away. **_

_**Reproduction to a Veela is vital, this is the primary reason why we look for our mates so ardently and do anything for them. Because there is a low rate of reproduction, one or two children to each Veela the population is low. Although we do have a much more extensive life span than normal magical beings. **_

_**A Veela can only reproduce with their mate, if for whatever reason a child was conceived from a Veela and a non-mate than within a few years that child would self-destruct. **_

_**There needs to be balance within the Veela that will help find their mate, with this abomination such a balance is disrupted and doesn't know who is their mates. There is also the fact that this Veela would be born sterile, ending the family line. Still they will try to find the characteristics of there would be mate, they will themselves believe it's truly them. As there are many females and males, many of them would have some characteristics of their future mate, this abomination would want to mate with all, protect all, please all, be faithful to all. As this can not be done the Veela will die.**_

_**Mates of Veelas-"**_

Nope, with that I close the book, it was interesting at first but now it was just boring, mates really?

I'd rather let Dobbie hang me from my knickers.


	2. Daddy'd Eyes

_I'll tell you what you wanna know,_

_But boy you better listen close._

_People gonna tell you lies,_

_Don't let it come as a surprise._

_That woman's on my back again,_

_I know she's got the best intentions._

_When you begin to realize,_

_You know you got your daddy's eyes._

"_Daddy's Eyes" - The Killers_

After reading this _summary_, although it really didn't seem like it was with the details it went on and on about. I didn't know what to think, what was I suppose to do with this information, it's very interesting and quite incredible to have fangs, claws and powerful magic but not wings (I have my broomstick) nor _girls. _Why would someone want to have all these interesting things and use them for a _girl,_ it was ridiculous.

Then, there was that… part in the summary that had me blushing and all so confused, both in the sense of what it was talking about and my ignorance of _what_ it was talking about.

All in all I have no idea why my father ordered me to read this. Although it was interesting to read, it was a waste of my broom flying time.

I will have to inform my father about this, make sure he understands that I need to be recompensed with extra play time.

Gathering the book and opening the library's door I head out to my fathers study. I mentally prepare my argument and imagine myself playing past dusk, it would be the first time I played so late. To say I was giddy with excitement would be an understatement.

Once I arrive at the door I knock twice and waited a few seconds before I walked in.

Father sat in a meticulous carved wooden leather chair, that contemplated his desk perfectly. The inside of his study was just as beautifully detailed; with the ceiling high shelves and the dark wood windows on each side.

I've only been here a handful of times, it always made me awe at how magnificent everything seemed.

There were portraits that greeting me as I came closer to father.

In all this perfectly decorated room stood something that was beautiful but very out of place, a bright yellow flower in an equally bright red vase, it was very contrasting and stood out like a bruised thumb. Mother must have come by prior to me.

It made me wonder how my parents could be so different, yet share the same thoughts and views.

"Father," I said. "I finished the book".

Carefully I leaned, using my tippy toes, over his huge desk to place the small book upon it.

He kept writing, I wanted to yell at him to pay attention to me, I really wanted to go ride on my new broomstick. Nott and Blaize will be over tomorrow and I want to make sure they see how much better I am than them.

After a while I was ready to leave, but I remembered the prospective of my extended broom flying and held my ground.

Finally, I saw him grab the book. I don't know what he did with it for sure but I heard the distinct sound of moving drawers and shuffling papers. He looked at me over his desk, expectantly.

"What did you learn?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that, normally I wouldn't be made to read books that were just a waste of time. It was odd, how can I answer when I hardly paid attention (except for the _really_ interesting parts) nor did I finish.

None the less I wanted that extra flying time, "Veelas are powerful magical beings that care a great deal about their mates, and are descendants of Merlin?"

I wasn't sure about the last part (nor the first) but it sounded right. I was already forgetting what I read.

He just stared at me, I wasn't sure what I was suppose do. I told him what the book was about or what I could remember, what else did he want from me?

"Why do you think I made you read this?" His voice was toneless and very dull but his eyes told a very different story. It made me nervous, it was like the answer was suppose to be something very important but I couldn't understand what that would be.

The answer was clearly 'I don't know' but it wasn't the right thing to say. If I said the wrong thing I won't be able to fly my broom late.

"To learn something." I stupidly replied. It was an answer and it didn't make it seem like the book wasn't a waste of time, at least not completely. I hoped.

"And what is that?" he clipped. Clearly he was annoyed by my answer. I wanted say something snarky, because he was annoying _me_ and I really just wanted to fly my broom. I really really wanted to.

"About Veelas". It was true, I obviously learned about them, that was the title.

"Yes, And why would I have you read it?"

He leaned closer to the desk, closer to me and I really wanted to take a step back, but I didn't, to do so would be to lose. Lose what I don't know but whenever someone did the same to mother or father they would not move, in fact they too would lean in. When they did that it was terrifying, because I knew someone would get hurt, one way or another.

By this time I didn't know what else to say, something that would make sure I get that play time I wanted.

Father never forced me to read something useless, there was always a meaning and a reason for it. But this time I couldn't understand, we don't know any Veelas and I don't think Hogwarts will be teaching us about them, at least not extensively.

This really was a waste of time, but even if it was I couldn't say that. So, again what could I say?

"I don't know." I said reluctantly.

For the first time in my life I saw something rare, it gave me goosebumps, I wanted to run to my mother and hope she would hide me from father. Father smirked at _me_. It was wide, cold, I could see his teeth, and it was scary. Malfoys don't feel scared.

He was holding me with some invisible force. I could see, hear, feel everything from my father like an echo and it gave me a sense of doom. My breathing grew heavy and I hoped that was all I was doing to give away my fear. Malfoy's don't _show_ that they feel scared.

He wouldn't do anything to me, right?

"I raised you better than that."

With that he stood up, the sudden move made the chair squeak. I flinched.

He moved slowly to the chair beside me. His steps were long, but he made it seem like it was quite the effort with each rise of his feet. Almost, like it was my fault he had to stand up and walk. He didn't look at me, all the while I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I felt like at any moment he would pounce on me and choke me to death.

I wish not for the first time in all my years of living that I could just disappear. Making my father mad to any degree is very disturbing.

Slowly, he sat down, his arms rested on his crossed legs, the smirk he had before gone, as well as anything else from his face. He was devoid of every emotion.

"Have I not taught you how to analyse any given situation no matter how confusing and out of place it may seem? and haven't I taught you how to choose your words carefully, especially around those with power?"

He has, many times and each of those I somehow managed to get away with a few lecturing words.

"Yes." I squeaked.

It wasn't my intention, I shouldn't have answered with that tone, but I couldn't help it and I'm afraid that might have sealed my death.

His face showed a bit of disappointment, and it should have me running to the door but in a sick twisted way that I couldn't understand it gave me comfort.

"Yes, I have taught you all this, clearly you haven't learned anything but there's time for you to learn before you start Hogwarts." There was a sigh somewhere around there.

It was really interesting how my father can change so much by doing so little. His stance changed now to a more comfortable one (maybe a bit tired), with his legs spread, his arms on the armchair and leaning back. The coldness and the sense of danger immediately dissipated.

I could feel myself relax to, I was able to breath calmly now. I looked down to see my hands shaking a bit, giving my father a quick glimpse I held my hands together behind my back so he wouldn't notice.

"The reason you read that book was because you're a Veela Draco-." he said calmly. It was like this little piece of information wasn't important at all.

There goes my extra broom flying practice. Bollocks.

"No, I don't have feathers or claws." I argued.

It's very stupid of me, especially considering that just a few seconds ago I felt like I was going to die.

"Don't argue with me boy."

With that I shut up and bit my lip, I should know better.

"Now, I'm a Veela as well, our lineage dates back to that of Merlin, so it is safe to say that all Malfoys were Veela. It's our heritage."

He stood up and went to the portraits that greeted me before.

"Your Grandfather Abaraxas, was also a Veela,"

Grandfather cut him off, "Yes! I was a very powerful one too, you have no idea about the things I could do my boy, Oh why when me and Alexandria got together we would-!"

"Enough!"

Father didn't look pleased and it made me smirk for just a second. It was good to see that I wasn't the only one that aggravated father. Abaraxas only smirked in amusement and went on, as if father hadn't just screamed at him.

"-always fight and have lots of fun after in b-"

By this point father took out his wand and shushed grandfather, who seemed quite pleased with himself. I would be to if I made my father turn that shade of red.

"Like I was saying," he coughed, "this is our heritage Draco, it might seem annoying to have a mate, but within time you will understand, after all devoting yourself to a person can have many advantages."

"I don't want a mate, I don't want my..my..." I decided to shut up. I really didn't want to talk to my father about _that_.

"I already told you Draco there are advantages in having a mate. There is so much more for you to know, did you notice that the book doesn't give a specific time in which you will change?"

Now that he mentions it I didn't but then again I didn't even finish the damn book. I don't answer, I just let him talk.

"Even though you're six it is best to find various refined young lady's so that we have a list that might help us find your mate. When you finally start to actively find your mate, that will be at twelve, you will have a clearer view on who it might be, especially if she's in her menses."

I don't want to waste my time on girls, they are too nosy, they have this incredibly annoying high pitched voice, and they always say stupid things. Even though the only girls I know are Pansy and Daphne I think it's enough.

And what are menses? The book mentioned it but I was too lazy to find out what it means. Why do I have to meet with many girls? But, I would be crazy to interrupt father again.

"If she does it would be really easy for you, once you turn twelve you would have already established who your mate is. From then you will introduce her to us, so we can talk finances with her family and so on and so forth."

He went back to his desk and waved a hand, "Leave, within these five years we will talk more so you are well informed when you leave for Hogwarts, I expect much from you Draco."

Without so much as a good bye I leave father, dismiss everything he said and went to the court yard, I really needed to get some practice in to show off to the guys.

* * *

Hello, nice meeting you all (even though it's not in person) I am really delighted to see how many followers, favorites and reviews I have! Thank You all for your support and I hope not to disappoint.

I'm half way done with the other chapter so hopefully (no promises) it will be submitted by next week. Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
